cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dilber
|team=white }} Dilber is the current Dark Lord of the Sith in the New Sith Order. His nation is one of the oldest still in existence with being founded on January 27, 2006. Dilber was one of the seven founders of the New Pacific Order on January 27, 2012. Dilber was the second Emperor of the New Pacific Order. Dilber was proclaimed new Emperor by his predecessor Ivan Moldavi after Ivan led the NPO through the Great Patriotic War. His official title is "Dilber the Pantless Thunderbolt". New Pacific Order Dilber is considered by some to be the greatest Emperor that the Order has had, due to both his ability in gaining allies for the Order and rebuilding it after the Great Patriotic War. Prior to becoming Emperor of the New Pacific Order, Dilber had been appointed Regent by Ivan Moldavi, replacing Vladimir. Then on 30 September 2006, Ivan stepped down, naming Dilber as his new successor. Emperor of the Order Dilber began to implement a number of changes in Order. In the Military Department area, Dilber appointed Ivan Moldavi as the Commandant of the Armed Forces. With this power, Ivan was able to appoint Field Marshals at his will, thus the foundation of the modern High Command was born. Dilber also expanded in foreign affairs. He moved away from the traditional allies such as GATO and Legion and looked towards new and upcoming alliances such as the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, Federation of Armed Nations and Viridian Entente and Nordreich. With advice from the Order, these four alliances began to grow into strong allies, and the NPO signed Mutual Defence Pacts with each of them. Additionally, the New Polar Order and GOONS signed The "Let's be drinking buddies!" Doctrine, which was an Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact. Within the GGA, things were not faring so well, and a coup threw Prodigal Chieftain off his throne. Events were moving rapidly, and the GGA and the NPO signed MDPs despite being on different sides during the Great Patriotic War. One final achievement in Foreign Affairs for Dilber was the creation of The Initiative with the ratification of the World Unity Treaty. The plan was originally to add alliances like FAN to the Drinking Buddies treaty, but this was dropped in favor of creating a new bloc entirely. The founding signatories consisted of NPO, NpO, FAN, GOONS, The Viridian Entente, The Order of the Paradox, Grand Global Alliance, Maroon Defense Coalition, Confederacy of Independent States, >_< and Nordreich. In response to this, a new bloc was formed to oppose it. This came in the form of The League, which consisted of GATO, LUE, NAAC, Coalition of Dark States, International Communist Party, LoSS, ACID, OIN and GOLD. Tensions in the Cyberverse began to grow again, and war was looking ever more likely. When war finally came, it came via unusual means. Nordreich had created a recruitment video featuring the Norwegian national anthem set against World War II-era German soldiers. Fark caught wind of this, and posted about it on their home board, resulting in a massive influx of CN members. Unfortunately, Fark and the GOONS had a rivalry stretching back to each of their respecting home forums, and fearing a massive influx of Farkers would swamp them, GOONS declared war, sparking the Holy War of Farkistan. LUE however, cited a secret MDP with Fark and in retaliation declared war on GOONS. This triggered a chain reaction of MDPs and MADPs which began Great War II. Much tension hung in the world of Cyber Nations as the battle could go anyway, however the result slowly became clear as the Initiative gained the upper hand. The results of the war were crushing for the League - in LUE alone, over 90% of their nations reached Zero Infrastructure. At about this time, Dilber resigned as the Emperor due to pressures from real life and was replaced by (then) Regent TrotskysRevenge in late January 2007. After he resigned as Emperor he served the Order as Standartenführer where he was in charge of NPO's foreign affairs. Dilber left the NPO on January 29, 2010 while the rest of planet Bob was fighting the Bipolar War to join the New Sith Order. Positions in Pacifica Note: while Dilber hold's the Imperator Emeritus tag of a retired Emperor, he's not in NPO's government. Other NPO Positions: *Imperial Liaison to the War Council, May 7, 2006 to September 29, 2006 *Viceroy of BDC, July 25, 2008 to September 3, 2008 War Councils: *First War Council, January 2006 *Second War Council, February 2006 *Third War Council, March 2006 New Sith Order Dilber joined the New Sith Order on January 29, 2010 amidst the Bipolar War. Most of the early Pacificans from around the time of the founding of the order were in NSO, so he thought he would join them and go out with a bang during the war and leave Cyber Nations for good. Initially Dilber laid low in NSO, that soon changed however. Dilber's first position was as Marauder of Lies under Methrage, he successfully challenged Methrage and became the Master of Lies. As Master of Lies he was in charge of maintaining and building relations for NSO's Foreign Policy. Dilber resigned as Master of Lies after a forced hiatus due to RL circumstances. He soon found himself being appointed to Master of Propaganda and Indoctrination where he oversaw NSO's media and recruitment. Again Dilber was forced to resign due to RL circumstances. When he came back Dilber was appointed to the position of Shadow Hand by then-Sith Emperor YouWish959 where he served in an advisory role to the Sith Emperor. Dilber served as a Shadow Hand until the position was abolished and he was appointed a Prophet of the Dark Side, another advisory role to the Sith Emperor. After a reorganization in Sith leadership, Dilber was appointed to Sith Lord where he was a member of the Sith Council and collectively they decide the overall direction of the Sith. While Dilber was Sith Lord he was involved in the creation of the Maroon Economic Attack Treaty. Currently Dilber serves the New Sith Order as the Dark Lord of the Sith. A position he was appointed to by Rayvon when Rayvon succeeded Youwish to become Sith Emperor. As Dark Lord of the Sith he is the second in command of the Order, he also helps lead the Sith Council, and is in charge when the Emperor is not around. War history Wars while in NPO * - First Polar War * - Citrus War * - Red War * - Second Polar War * - Warpstorm War * - Great Patriotic War * - Second Great War as an Emperor of the NPO. * - Hacker War * - Third Great War * - NPO-ONOS War * - FAN-WUT War * - Unjust War * - Reeducation of Devildogs * - FAN-1V War * - Woodstock Massacre * - GATO-1V War * - Golden Sabres War * - NPO-BDC War * - CIS-1V War * - War of the Coalition * - NPO-Jarheads War * - Karma War Wars while in NSO * - Bipolar War * - TOP-C&G War * - Six Million Dollar War * - DH-NPO War * - Legion-Tetris War Out side of Cyber Nations In Nation States Dilber is The West Pacific's current Prime Minister. He is currently in his third term. Along with being the region's Prime Minister, he is also a Major General in the West Pacific Liberation Force, which he earned through being in the WPLF since June 2004. Before being the Prime Minister, Dilber was The West Pacific's Foreign Minister for one term, and in that time the Foreign Ministry became one of the top Foreign Affairs departments in NationStates. Outside of the West Pacific, Dilber is the current Deputy Director of the ADN. Leadership Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Great War I veteran Category:Great War II veteran Category:Great War III veteran Category:Green Civil War veteran Category:VietFAN War veteran‎ Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:Bipolar War veteran Category:TOP-C&G War veteran‎ Category:Six Million Dollar War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Legion-Tetris War veteran‎ Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order